marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Lynn Palamas (Earth-1010)
Palamas continued to be tested by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz and after many brain scans, they assured her that although she would still suffer from some memory loss, Daniel Whitehall's effect on her was gone and her mind was once again hers. She thanked the pair for everything they had done and told them that knowing that Sunil Bakshi was dead greatly helped more than anything with her recovery. While they were talking, the lights in the building began to turn on and off as Lincoln Campbell awoke from his coma. As S.H.I.E.L.D. prepared for an attack from the Inhumans, Palamas was locked away. She was able to escape however and used the Photostatic Veil to take the identity of Melinda May again. She took control of a Quinjet and flew towards the Inhumans' base with Bobbi Morse. As they travelled together, Morse revealed to her that Alphonso Mackenzie had quit and they discussed who they would be without S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse being completely unaware of Palamas' presence. As Palamas put the Quinjet into autopilot, Morse questioned their location and so Palamas pulled a gun on her before revealing her true face. Realizing she had been fooled, Morse attacked Palamas and soon knocked her out. Moments later however, Morse was shot with an I.C.E.R. by Grant Ward. The pair took Morse's unconscious body back on board the Quinjet and tied her up. Ward told her she had done well fooling every one at S.H.I.E.L.D., she told him that it was difficult to be away from him and asked why they could not kill Morse now. Ward explained that for them to get true closure, it would take time and work before they would eventually kill her. Palamas commented that Morse was beginning to wake up Ward fired three more I.C.E.R. shots into her chest. Torturing Bobbi Morse Palamas and Grant Ward took the unconscious Bobbi Morse to an abandoned warehouse and tied her to a table. Once she awoke, they informed her that they had learned from Sunil Bakshi that it was Morse who was responsible for giving HYDRA Palamas' location, leading to her kidnapping and torture at the hands of Daniel Whitehall. When Morse remained calm, Palamas watched as Ward opened his tool-bag and prepared the needles he would use to torture Morse. As Ward began to explain his plan to Bobbi Morse, Palamas watched closely. He explained that he had used an anaesthetic to remove any sensation of pain from Morse as he pushed needles under her finger nails, knowing that Morse would be able to push away most pain he inflicted to her. He explained that this way, the sensation of unbearable pain, would hit her body all at once, which Palamas claimed was what she felt when she regained control of her mind. He offered to avoid this pain if Morse confessed her sins. Morse however refused and told them that she had made a hard call to give HYDRA the location of a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe-house which might have been empty, and she showed no remorse to her actions. Palamas stared into Bobbi Morse's eyes, waiting for the moment when the pain began to engulf her body. When it began, she embraced Grant Ward and watched Morse suffer. Morse attempted to convince Palamas that Ward was using her as his slave, emotionally manipulating her to fall in love with him and do whatever he desired, explaining that Ward was using symbolic targets from her past to make her believe he cared for her. Palamas however revealed that she knew all about Ward's past with John Garrett (Earth-1010) John Garrett, and how he had killed many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents including Victoria Hand and she was in love with him non-the-less and would always stand with Ward. While Palamas slept, Ward attempted to convince Morse to surrender to them again. However Morse was able to break her restrants and attack Ward, the sounds of the fight awoke Palamas who ran to her lover's aid. She found Ward fighting Morse and attempted to shoot her, however Morse used Ward as a human shield and engaged the pair of them in a fight. Palamas and Ward were able to overpower Morse however and Ward broke her kneecap. Ward offered Palamas the chance to shoot Morse, but Palamas insisted that it did not feel right as Morse did not feel remorse for her actions. Ward told her it was alright as he knew what to do instead. Death Palamas tied Bobbi Morse back to the chair while Grant Ward rigged a rifle behind her. They explained that as Morse had shown little to no regard for her own life, they would force her to watch helplessly as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were killed while attempting to save her. They told her that the rifle was set to fire as soon as someone tried to open the door, killing them instantly in front of her eyes, which would give them the closure they desired and break her heart. When a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived led by Lance Hunter and Melinda May, Palamas and Ward split up and hunt down and kill them all, while assuring Hunter is the one to die in front of Morse's eyes. Palamas and Ward split up to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, after killing one, Palamas stole a radio and managed to avoid being shot by Melinda May. May then issued a call on the radio for all agents to move to the south side of the building and only lower their guard once they see her face. Palamas then used the Photostatic Veil to disguise herself as May in order to trick the agents. As Palamas walked through the warehouse, she overheard a gun shot and smiled beliving their plan to shoot Lance Hunter in front of Bobbi Morse had succeed. As Palamas turned a corner, Grant Ward grabbed her and fired three fatal shots into her stomach, mistaking her for Melinda May. Palamas died in his arms as Ward realised his mistake and desperately begged her to stay with him. The moment she died, her Photostatic Veil switched off revealing her scarred face once more. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Photostatic Veil | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder